Dreams are like Life
by N Harmonic
Summary: I suck at summaires but i swear the story is better. this is my first story with chapters so i want flamers and nice reviews plz.  Pwease read and reveiw. Yaoi OC/Akatsuki/Suna/Real World
1. Dreams are like Life

**Dreams are like Life**

My name is Kyoya Hashigami and I'm a puppet master. I have shoulder length bluish-black hair with green strips here and there. My eyes are turquoise and my skin is tan. Usually I wear a black shirt with a jade green jacket and tan cargo pants covered in pockets.

When I was five I started training with Sasori Akasuna in the art of making and using puppet. I trained with him until he left Suna for the Akatsuki making puppets from the bodies of his victims.

At 10 I followed his lead and began to make puppets out of bodies as well. I have eleven puppets in my procession; ten of which are the Akatsuki and my first, Zabuza Momochi. I was there for all them when they died and I turned them afterwards.

I'm the champ about to show the world his colors.

_0()0_

I'm running through the forest; my best puppet and battle partner Zabuza was following. We were on our way to Konoha. I was training to be the perfect ninja for 4 years; I am now fourteen. I am a master in puppetry but also have impeccable aim and a few other justu.

"Halt! What is your business!" shouted a guard; I guess I'm at the gates.

I motioned my hand and hid Zabuza as I picked up speed towards the gate. I wasn't going to say a word to them; only the Hokage.

"Stop!" they tried to stop me again with words before attacking with force.

I dodged all of their attacks; only a few landed on my armor.I was about at the gate and was going to jump over but was stopped by the team that killed some of my puppets.

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha. I smirked; this was going to be fun.

I grabbed three scrolls from my pants and activated them while motioning Zabuza to my front. When the smoked cleared Team 7 gasped when they saw their dead rivals. Sasori, Itachi, Pein, and Zabuza all in my front ready to fight.

"Impossible!" shouted Kakashi.

"Not really!" I took their distraction and flipped over them onto the wall.

Sasori and Itachi were in my front deflecting kunai after kunai while Zabuza and Pein were on my back.

_Whizzzz_

I turn and see 4 kunai coming my way.

_Clang, clank, clang clang_

I sigh in relief after Zabuza got them. "Thanks Zabuza." I said and he grunts in acknowledgement.

We were on the other side of the wall; I knew the village had hundreds of ninjas so I had to be prepared. I took out 7 more scrolls and activated them.

I had to laugh at the faces of shock now that the whole Akatsuki plus Zabuza was running through their village with me. I knew this wouldn't get me points on the nice or trust list but it was worth it.

We continued to run; dodging blade after blade and finally I saw the Hokage tower in the distance. I motioned my hand and the eleven puppets began to speed up with me.

"Stop!" I look and see an ANBU running by my side.

I growled then motioned for Deidara to take the ninja out of my path. Deidara went forward and used his forearm to strike to man hard and said man went crashing down.

I sigh and used my chakra strings to catch him and dropped him closer to the ground; I hated using mercy.

I continued to run and I pumped chakra into my feet and ran up the Hokage tower wall once there. I had to dodge more and more ANBU and their weapons as we went up.

"Stop!" shouted a feminine voice.

I obeyed and stopped with the Akatsuki for in front of us was the Hokage. I showed my understanding in her power and bowed.

"Sorry about the village wide fear but I wish to talk to you," I said.

"Did you revive the Akatsuki?" her voice was dripping with venom.

I looked at the puppets behind me then at her. "Sadly no, these are puppets," I motioned Pein to the front. "Look." I began to knock on his head. "See?"

She came over and began to look over my puppets. I made sure none of them moved. "How?" she asked.

"Just like Sasori did to the humans he killed," I said.

"So you've killed people?" she was getting angry.

"No, I assure you that I only own the Akatsuki and Zabuza," I said and she nodded.

"I'm guessing you want to be a ninja here?" she asked.

I smirked. "That would be fun."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Huh?" I turn and see that Naruto kid coming at me with a kunai. I brought my arms up to protect myself and waited for it.

_Crack_

I opened my eyes and looked to see Zabuza in front of me. I sighed in relief. "Are you alright Kyoya?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Good, I not going to let you mistake this kid as weak," he shoved Naruto off. "I made that mistake and look where that got me."

I hopped on his back in a hug. "Fighting by my side and someone to love you," I said.

He sighs a happy sigh and petted me on the head like a dog. "You got me there."

"I thought he was a puppet?" said Tsunade.

"He is but there is a seal in his body that keeps his soul there. He controls himself but if I had to I can get control," I said with a smile.

"I'm getting a headache from all this," started Naruto.

"Let's go to my office," finished Tsunade.

I nodded and returned the Akatsuki to their scrolls. Zabuza and I walked with them to the window and into the office.

_0()0_

After about an hour of explaining my training and intentions I was finally granted permission to live in the village as a shinobi granted I kept the Akatsuki in their scrolls and use them only away from the village.

"You will go on any mission with any team that I assign you," she told me and I nodded.

"Alright, Naruto show him around the village why don't you?" she asked.

Naruto sighed before nodding and leading me and Zabuza out the window. "You could use the door for once!" shouted Tsunade on our way out.

I smirked and looked at Naruto once we were on the ground. He looked like he didn't want to do this.

"I can show myself around," I said.

"No it's cool but can we stop for lunch first?" he asked.

I thought about it then shrugged. "Only if it's ramen," I said.

Naruto's eyes widened then he smirked. "I know the perfect place."

We walked a few minutes before stopping at a place called Ichiraku. Naruto got miso ramen while I got shrimp ramen. While Naruto and I ate Zabuza waited and watched our surroundings.

_Whizzzz_

_Crank_

"Huh?" Naruto turns and his eyes widened at the windmill shuriken lodged on Zabuza's sword.

"I'm afraid you weren't fast enough and was too loud, Uchiha," I said.

I hopped down from my seat and put my left hand on Itachi's scroll in case of emergency.

"You have Itachi," he said and I nodded. "Get rid of him," his voice was full of venom for each word.

I smirked. "Sorry but no, he is mine now and not even the Hokage can make me to get rid of him," I said.

Sasuke growled and came at me with a kunai but Zabuza met him in the middle with his sword to hold him back.

"If you like you can train with me and him," I said.

"Yeah," I turn to Naruto. "Let's go to training ground 7. We can use your puppets out there away from the village," he said.

I shrugged and began walking after Naruto to the training field. Zabuza was following shortly and then Sasuke.

"I know Sasuke wants to fight puppet Itachi but what about you Naruto?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I never got the honor of fighting Sasori," he said. I smirked and nodded.

In about ten minutes we were at the grounds. I popped my neck and shoulders before grabbing the two scrolls I needed. I chanted a few special charms and activated Itachi and Sasori without my charka strings to hold them. (Hint, hint) Once the smoke clear there stood Itachi and Sasori looking as emotionless and blank as ever.

Itachi smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke gaped at Itachi. "Kyoya that isn't funny!" shouted Naruto.

"I didn't say it. They have the same charm as Zabuza. You're looking at Sasori and Itachi in the soul and puppet flesh," I told them.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "Have fun," I said. Zabuza sat behind me and I landed in his lap to watch.

Itachi activated his puppet Sharingan and Sasori removed his cloak to show his blades and cord. Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other and shared a smirk before grabbing a kunai and going into their battle stance. Naruto gave a battle cry before going after Sasori and Sasuke silently went after Itachi.

I watched them train for about three hours then for the last two hours I did taijustu with Zabuza. Once we were done training we were wheezing and Sasori was missing an arm while Itachi miss-placed an eye; Zabuza had a nick or two.

"Huh-huh, good job today boys," I wheezed. "I'll get you guys repaired when we find a wood shop," I said.

"Has anyone seen my eye?" asked Itachi, he was scratching his head in confusion and looking around.

"Onyx or Crimson," asked Zabuza.

"Crimson," Itachi responded.

"No," said everyone and he sighs in irritation.

"I'll replace your Sharingan, don't worry," I assured him.

"How does a puppet have Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"Chakra pumped into my eyes allows me to copy your moves into memory and my body changes gears to allow the movement," said Itachi.

"Who created it?" asked Naruto.

"I did," I said. "I had to put a lot a springs and bands to allow the movement change. And we had to do a lot of annoying training, he practically forgot every taijustu move he knew," I said and Itachi scowled in annoyance.

"Hey we should go before the wood shop closes," said Naruto.

I turned and saw the sunset coming early. "Yeah, Sasori hide your stub in your cloak and Itachi leave that eye closed," I instructed.

The two did as they were told and followed after me and the others to the town and down the street. We got many odd looks as we walked through the village and as I looked for the town's wood shop I saw a grocery.

"Hey Naruto," I called and he walks up to me. "Mind going in there and getting some eel or shrimp ramen; I give you the money," I asked.

Naruto smile and nodded then walked into the store.

"Hey there's the wood shop," said Zabuza pointing.

I turn and sure enough there it was. "Wait out here, Zabuza you follow," I said and started to walk in the shop. "Oh and no violence unless necessary," I added then walked in.

I looked around and chose a few huge, human high planks of wood which would be sent to my new house for new puppets. I looked more and found a reasonable 3' by 4' plank for Sasori's arm and a small sphere for Itachi's eye; they would just need some carving. I went to the front to pay and the clerk wasn't amused.

"That's a lot of wood," he said.

"Yup," I went to my backpack and began to pull my money out.

"Can I ask what this wood is for?" the clerk asked.

I looked up and scowled. "No you can't," I said; I didn't want him in my business.

The clerk sighed and gave up on the conversation. He gave me my wood and told me the planks would be delivered by tomorrow. I thanked him and walked outside while I began to cut at Itachi's new eye.

"Here's your ramen Kyoya." I look up from my art and see Naruto with two bags of eel, shrimp, and other fish ramen.

"Thanks," I took them from him and began home.

"Where do you live?" Naruto was trailing behind me.

"I'm living in an estate near the Inuzuka clan," I told him.

"Really, maybe you'll meet Kiba and Akumaru," he said.

"I hope he isn't hostile towards wood," I said.

"No but he's a good friend to have around, might help you in your training," he said.

I smiled; I was now walking up the porch to my new home. "See ya later Kyoya," said Naruto.

I smiled and waved. "Later."

I walked inside and took in my surroundings. I walked into the kitchen and put my ramen away in the cabinets.

"Nice place," commented Sasori.

"Yeah," I said. "Alright to the backyard for wildling galore."

I walk outside and took a seat on Zabuza's lap once he was on the ground; I activated my other 8 scrolls while chanting the magic charm. Once the smoke cleared there before me was the Akatsuki in soul.

"Alright this is our new home; make sure it stays in one piece and not in pieces. I have to do some repairs for Sasori and Itachi so be good," I said.

"Yes, Leader," they chimed and separated.

I sighed irritably; they have been calling me that since I revived them and controlled them, it was utterly annoying.

"Tobi," I called and he rushed to my front.

"Yes, Yoyo?" ah, my little nickname.

"Activate Sasori and Itachi's detail scrolls?" I asked.

Tobi nodded and began to activate the scroll I gave him. Each puppet had a scroll with paint and other details for the person personally; such as skin or eye colors.

Once Tobi activated the scrolls he hands me white, red, and black for Itachi's Sharingan. I carefully began to paint it to look like the other and Itachi and Sasori waited patiently talking among themselves. After about fifteen minutes I was done.

"Come here 'Tachi," I said.

Itachi stood and then kneeled before me. I pulled out my pliers and began to search for the spring in his socket to connect his new eye to. Once I found it and snapped it on, Itachi thanked me and walked inside; probably to watch T.V. with the others.

I sigh and pulled out the block I was going to use for Sasori's arm. I cut it into many pieces for his sockets and joint and other what knots. After three hours it was about ten and I was ready to put it on him.

I motion Sasori over and began to hammer in the parts of his arm til he was whole again. Sasori thanked me and walked inside. I sighed once I was alone with Zabuza and leaned against his chest.

"You guys are a lot of work," I said; I began to lose consciousness into my slumber.

Zabuza chuckled and I shook against his chest. "Yes, but you know you like the work," he replied.

I mumbled whatever before falling asleep in Zabuza's embrace.

_0()0_

"Kyoya."

I wave hand at the voice. "Go away," I mumbled.

"Kyoya, I thought you might like to go to the Ninja Academy to watch." I open an eye and see Zabuza.

I sigh and hold my arms out. "Carry me," I whined and closed my eyes again.

Zabuza chuckles then picks me up and holds me to his stomach like a sloth and I hooked on. I loved it when he carried me; it was like hugging a giant teddy bear.

Zabuza walks me to the kitchen and as we go I hear many 'hellos' and 'good morning's' which I answered with a groan or whine.

Once in the kitchen I am sat on a chair and I let my head fall to hit the table; I wasn't a morning person. I hear Zabuza sigh and I felt him move his hands to my ribs; my eyes widened for I knew what was next.

He started to tickle me mercilessly. "Hahaha! Zabuza! Gahaha! Stop!" I shouted between breaths.

"What? I can't hear you!" he said over my laughter and now some were watching.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted and finally he stopped. I gasped for air and was still giggling as he put me back in my chair.

"Alright Akatsuki once Yoyo catches his breath we're leaving so gather in the dining room to be chosen!" shouted Zabuza.

Everyone complied and was now surrounding the table. Once I caught my breath I chose Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu to come with Zabuza and me to the ninja school. I put them in their scrolls and after some cereal we left.

We used chakra to jump on the rooftops to the Ninja Academy. Once there we took a seat on an apple tree to watch the students practice aim. I took an apple and began to eat it as kids threw shuriken at a tree stump with a target.

"Hey who are you?" I look down and see a black haired boy in a black shirt and green shorts looking at me.

"I'm Kyoya, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Asuma Jr but you have to call me Asuma," he said and I nodded.

"Asuma Jr it's your turn!" shouted his instructor.

"Yeah, my turn to be the fool, I suck at this," he muttered and began to walk away.

I smirked; as he walked away I patted him on the back while planting my chakra stings. "Good luck," I said.

He smiled and walked away. The teacher gave him a shuriken and I moved my fingers as he threw it and it hit dead center. Everyone cheered and I took pride as he smiled at me in thanks.

"That's cheating you know."

I jumped in surprise and fell out of the tree; I rubbed my head after an apple landed on it. I look up and see Team 7's teacher Kakashi.

"What do you know Kakashi?" I grumbled.

"So you know my name but I can't know yours?" he asked.

I huffed and stood. "Kyoya Hashigami," I said and bowed in greeting.

"I'm Iruka Umino, the teacher of the student you helped cheat," growled a tan man.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was never good with aim either when I was young," I said and some blonde girl sneered.

"I bet you use those Akatsuki puppets to fight for you," she said.

I growled and grabbed senbon between my fingers and threw it at the target. Each needle made it into the center and the girl's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't need my puppets for everything _little girl_," I sneered and then I walked up to the target and pulled my senbon out and replaced them in my holster.

I looked back at the girl and remembered when she went up and how her aim was bad. I sigh and walk up to her. I gave her a shuriken and held her arm to help her aim.

"Pull back, deep breath, then throw," I said.

She looked confused before she looked forward and threw the weapon. She hit about an inch from dead center.

Good job," I said and she smiled. I started to walk back to Zabuza and leave when Iruka stopped me.

"Would you mind if you showed the students how you fight?" he asked.

I smirked and turned around. "Sorry but I only came to watch," I made a peace sign and left with Zabuza on my tail. "See ya Iruka, see ya Kakashi," I said.

I made a few hand signs and poofed Zabuza and I to Ichiraku. I sit down and order some eel ramen. As I wait I look to my left and see Naruto with a stack of empty ramen bowls next to him.

"How many bowls does he usually eat?" I ask the cook.

The cook looks to Naruto then back at me and shrugs. "It grows every time he's here, last number was 7 and he's on his 8th right now," the cook said.

"Done!" announced Naruto. He puts money on the counter and left without a second glance.

I sigh and began to eat the ramen the waitress had put in front of me. I turned in my seat with the bowl in my hands and began to watch the people walking down the street.

"Hey." I turn and see a teen in a jounin vest and a pineapple ponytail. I looked at him lazily and continued to eat my ramen. The boy took a seat next to me.

"The name's Shikamaru Nara and your Kyoya right?" he asked and I nodded. "Naruto told me and a few other kids that you had the Akatsuki in your control," he said.

I shrugged and nodded again. "So what?" I asked.

"Would it be troublesome for you to train with me against your Hidan puppet?" he asked.

Before answering I looked to the sky to ensure it wasn't too late then turned to face Shikamaru. "Whatever," I pay for my ramen and motioned for Shikamaru to follow as I left to training field 7 but was stopped as an ANBU poofed in front of me.

"Kyoya Hashigami?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Lord Hokage wants you for a mission," said the ANBU and he left.

I sigh and turn to Shikamaru. "Sorry duty calls," I said and looked at Zabuza. "Go home and get the others?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Zabuza and he started to run home.

I sigh and poof to the Hokage tower. Once in the office I bowed at the Hokage and stood straight. I look to my left and see Team 7 and Team Gai.

"Glad to see you here Hashigami," said Hokage. "Those who don't know him, this is Kyoya Hashigami, Konoha's puppeteer," she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet a new youthful ninja," started a man in green spandex. "I am Gai Maito," he said.

"My team is Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten," he said and I nodded in acknowledgement.

Before Hokage could debrief us Zabuza came in with my other scrolls. He tossed them and one by one I put them in my pants pockets.

"Alright your mission is to escort a princess home. She is wanted by many assassins and merchants," started the Hokage. "She is to be returned safely to Iwagakure," she finished.

Everyone chimed their yeses in understanding. "This should be easy," I said.

_0()0_

"Me and my big mouth," I muttered.

Team Gai was protecting the princess as Team 7 and I fought off rouge ninjas. I was fighting without my puppets; only Zabuza on my flank; I was in the zone but I lost it when I saw a man summon Hidan's long lost scythe.

"That's Hidan's-," I was cut short when the man chopped my head off.

Everyone froze and gasped waiting for my body to fall; sadly it wouldn't. I used a jutsu to hide my head in an invisible cloak. Once I was hidden I motioned my body to grab a kunai.

I ran forward to a still shocked ninja and slit his throat then threw the kunai at an unsuspecting ninja behind me. My fighting seemed to break everyone's trance for they began to fight again.

"Kyoya?" I look and see that Gai had sent Lee to find my head but I knew he wouldn't find me.

I made my body run at the man with Hidan's lost scythe and stabbed him in the back. He howled in pain and fell to his death. I grasped the scythe from him and began to kill off ninja with it.

Once the rouges were dead everyone was wheezing and trying to catch their breaths.

"Kyoya?" I turn my body to the voice and it was Naruto. "Where is your head?"

My body froze and began to look for me. It acted on its own when it was looking for me. I sigh and began to call for it.

"Hey dipstick," I dropped my camouflage. "To your left… right… okay freeze and reach down. There you go." My body held me to my neck and I shuddered as my tissues began to burn and meld together.

"Are you immortal Kyoya?" asked Kakashi.

Once the pain subsided I popped my neck and answered. "Yes, sadly," I sigh. "It's true about my training but that was really twenty-five years ago, not five," I said.

"Because it was twenty years before Sasori left to join the Akatsuki," said Sakura.

"Yup," I replied. I growled as I pop my shoulders, back, and fingers.

"That sounds painful," commented Tenten.

"Feels good actually," I replied.

Once I was done I walked up to the princess and she flinched and backed up. I sigh; I had scared her. I back up and kept my distance the rest of the way to Iwagakure.

We traveled the rest of the way without a hitch; no ninjas, just peace and quiet. I had kept Hidan's scythe and was sharpening it while we walked. After a few hours of walking we made it the princess's father's kingdom.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough for keeping my daughter safe on your voyage," said the King. I was barely listening, he wasn't thanking me; his daughter fibbed on me. "Please stay for the night, I insist," said the King.

"I wish we could but we must return to Konoha, we are its protectors as well," said Kakashi.

"If that is what you wish," said the King.

After everyone bathed and changed we left for the six hour trip back home.

_0()0_

I walk in the door of my home and fall to the ground; I was tired. Zabuza walks in behind me and picks me up. He carries me to my room and lies down next to me. I rest my head on his chest; he didn't sleep but he still liked to watch me. I sigh in content as he kissed my forehead through his bandages and I finally fell asleep.

_0()0_

"Kyoya, wake up," said a firm voice.

"Go away Zabu," I whined.

"Alright." I feel myself picked up. "Don't say I didn't try."

I opened an eye and saw Zabuza looking at me apologetically. I became confused but that changed to anger with his next action. He stuck my head in the shower while the water was cold. I screamed like a girl and scrambled to sit up and held onto Zabuza while he laughed.

I scowled and he sat me on the toilet seat. He turned the faucet and made the water warmer. Zabuza faced me and pulled off my boxers and put me in the shower. I leaned against the wall while I waited for Zabuza to enter.

Zabuza was like my lover; we did everything together and I'm still a virgin to all pervs wondering. I sigh happily as I felt Zabuza wash my back with a soapy cloth. I moaned as my muscled began to relax under his touch.

Zabuza chuckled and kissed and sucked on my neck. I was in heaven.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Really, at a time like this," I scowled. "Excuse me."

I walk out the shower and cover myself with a towel. I walk to the front door and got hellos from the Akatsuki; I guessed that Zabuza activated them.

I open the door harsh and angrily. "What!" I shouted.

"I guess this is a bad time," said Kakashi.

"Kinda," I said irritated. "What is it?" I asked.

"Some teams are joining in training field 7 together to train, want to come?" he asked.

I thought and shrugged. "I'll come late, I still need to shower and eat," I told him.

"Okay and you can bring the Akatsuki if you like," he added and walked off.

I smirked and ran in the house. "Puppets, we're going to training field in ten minutes. Get your weapons ready!" everyone said yes and left. "Kuzu, mind getting my scythe and holster ready," I asked.

"Sure!" he shouted.

I ran back to the bathroom and finished my hair quickly while explaining to Zabuza the plans. I got dressed and ate some toast as I left with the Akatsuki on my back.

We were in the training field in no time flat. I popped my joints and they heard as I did my shoulders.

"Good Morning," said Kakashi; I knew he was smiling so I returned it.

"Morning," I looked to everyone else and knew there was at least four teams. "I'm sure you know the Akatsuki, please don't break any limbs; it takes forever to build and replace them," I said and I heard Kakashi or Gai chuckle.

"I'm Kurenai and this is my team," said a black haired woman. "Shino, Hinata, Kiba and his dog Akumaru," she told me.

"These are my teammates Ino and Choji," said Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you all," I started. "I'm Kyoya Hashigami," I told them.

I turn and face the Akatsuki. "Alright training rules: number one and most obvious no killing," I wrenched. "Number two: no cursing Hidan; they don't want their ears to bleed. Rule number three: have fun," I said and they smiled. "They choose you or you choose them."

"I call Nara!" shouted Hidan with his hand raised.

"Knock yourself out, tiger," I said and he smiled and walked towards Shikamaru.

Everyone dispersed except for Zabuza who would do close combat with me. I saw Itachi go to Sasuke and Naruto, Sasori went to Sakura. Kiba and Shino shared Konan and Hinata went against Tobi. Ino went against her double ganger Deidara and Choji chose to sit out. Zetsu went to challenge Neji and Lee went against Pein. Finally Kakuzu went to Tenten and Kisame walked up to Kakashi and Gai.

"How 'bout some training like the old days?" asked Kisame.

"Of course youthful Kisame, but I must ask that you put away Samehada," replied Gai.

"Don't worry, it isn't real," said Kisame.

"It isn't?" asked Gai.

"Nope," I said and they turned to me. "Neither I nor anyone else could fine the original so I made that one out of stone," I told them.

"Yeah, look," Kisame began to unwrap the top of his sword; under it was a look alike of Samehada but slightly grayish and harder as well.

"Ah I see. Then let's begin," said Gai. Kisame smirked and they went head to head to head in their training.

I turn to Zabuza. "What do you want to do? Taijustu or blade on blade?" I asked.

Zabuza thought about it before answering. "How 'bout we work on using Hidan's scythe?" he asked.

"Emphasis on HIDAN'S SCYTHE!" shouted Hidan across the field.

I growled; I guess he was still pissed. I had decided to keep it for myself to use and Hidan put up a fight for it. Finally after an hour of yelling Zabuza convince Hidan that he would be rusty and that he needed all the skills he had, so he had told him his newer scythe would be better.

"I use MY SCYTHE fine!" I shouted so Hidan could hear me too.

"Oh really!" he shouted back. He pulled out four kunai and threw them at me and I pulled my scythe from my back and deflected them.

"Ha!" I shouted.

Hidan growled and began to come at me with his scythe. I meet him mid field and began to swipe my blade at him. We were exchanging fist, blades, and insults to each other.

"Who plays with doll!" shouted Hidan trying to get my head.

"Well who was left behind by their almighty god!" I shouted and pushed him five feet back.

He gasps and I could see his angry tears. Before I had dug Hidan's body up he had come to the terms that Jashin had left him but he still hated to have people rub it in. Hidan furiously wipes his tears away and comes at me crazy.

I smirk and disarm him when he was close enough and then I pushed him to the ground with my scythe over his neck. I was breathing heavy and smiling at my victory but it was short lived when Hidan began to cry sad tears.

Hidan sniffed then spoke. "Do you to rub in the fact I'm alone?" his voice was shaky.

"Hidan, I know you're insane," I grab his hand and help him stand, "but you're surrounded by 10 men and 1 woman 24/7. I think," I give him a hanky, "that you are far from alone," I finally finished.

Hidan sniffs again then wipes his tears with my handkerchief. He smiles shakily. "Thanks," he said.

"What for? We're always here, it's not like we have anything better to do than to be here," I replied and held out my fist for him to bump.

Hidan chuckled at my joke and hit his fist against mine. "I guess I'm more exciting than anything else," he said.

"Not more than Tobi!" shouted Tobi while he sparred.

Hidan's eye twitched. "You're not exciting you're annoying!

"There's the Hidan I know," I muttered.

'_Pop.'_

My eyes widened when I found myself surrounded by four ANBU.

"Kyoya Hashigami?" asked one with a cat's mask.

I grip my scythe tighter; these guys seemed hostile. "Is there something I can do for you boys?" I asked.

"Lord Tsunade demands your present," said a female in a baboon mask.

"Alright, let's go Zabuza," I said.

"No puppets, she said," said the cat masked man.

"Then I'm afraid I can't go," I told them.

"Fine bring it," growled cat mask.

"_Him_," I growled. "Pein you're in charge," I said and then poofed Zabuza and I to the Hokage's office.

At the office the ANBU stood at the exits and two were behind me. The Hokage kind of looked pissed and drunk. I guessed I was right because there was a trash bin filled with sake bottles.

I bow and address her. "Yes Lord Hokage?" I asked.

"You've been keeping secrets from us," said the Hokage.

"Oh really," I look at the ceiling in thought, then back at her. "Do tell," I asked.

"Don't you think it's important to tell me if you're a demon host?" she wretched.

I laughed at her. "Is that it?" I asked in between breaths. "No need to worry. Kuro and I are on good turns," I said when I was done.

"Good terms?" she asked.

"Yup," I turn around and pull my shirt off. "That tattoo I was born with; Kuro pumps chakra into it and I have instant wings of any creature on my back," I told her and turn around.

"So in other words he helps you fly?" asked Tsunade astonished.

"Yup," I said with pride.

"Took forever to learn though," muttered Zabuza and I scowled at him.

The Hokage sighs and smiles. "I guess I over reacted, I'm sorry," she said.

"No worries," I replied. "Can we return to our training?" I asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

I growl and scratch my back near my tattoo. "Man all this talk about flying makes my wings itch," I said.

"Only one way to make it better," said Zabuza.

"Yup so see ya," I said quickly.

I jump out the window and let my wings loose. I sigh in content as my original black crows' wings push me through the air. I smirked at the sound of shock and astonishment from below.

"Demon of death un!" I scowled and looked down to see Deidara had shouted. He was with Sasori thankfully.

I smirk and swoop down and pick up Hidan. I fly up higher and higher while only holding only his ankle.

"Got to live up to my name," I said.

Deidara's eyes widen. "You wouldn't," he said scared.

"I would," I let go and let him drop a few feet then grab him again.

"Knock it off and put me down un!" yelled Deidara.

"Whatever you say," I let him go and swoop past him to the ground. In a few seconds Deidara was in my arms breathing heavy though he didn't need the air.

"I hate it when you do that," he ground out.

I smirk and put him on his feet. "I thought you like the excitement?" I asked

"I liked it at first but after the first few times it became boring and annoying," he said.

"Don't you mean scary?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Yeah right un," replied Deidara. "The others are under a Sakura tree watching the living eat un," Hidan told me.

"Kay thanks," I said. I unfurl my wings; they came to a total of 14 feet. "Dragon!" I shout and my wings lose their feathers and become leathery. They became bigger like two giant parachutes.

"Be home by six," I told him and jumped up then began to flap my wings.

I was faster getting into the sky then I was before because my wings were catching more. I was at the Sakura tree in ten minutes. I sit on a branch then return my wings to my back and shortly after I notice Zabuza with them, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Pein, Konan, and Itachi. I decided to keep quiet and see what they were talking about.

"Zabuza can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

"Besides the one you just asked, sure," replied Zabuza.

Naruto hesitated before asking. "What is there… after death?" he asked and the other watched in interest for his answer.

Zabuza sighs in content. "One word kids: peace," he told them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"After death you're taken to the place you desire most or to the people you miss the most," said Pein.

"When I died," started Itachi, "mom and dad were in the middle of a beautiful grassy and sunny field. They for gave me," Itachi said with a smile.

"Did you see Haku, Zabuza?" asked Sakura.

I see Zabuza smile and he wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Yes, he was happy to see me but thought it wasn't my time," said Zabuza. "When Kyoya opened that portal to our world, giving me a chance to live again, Haku made me take it," said Zabuza.

"I bet you miss him," said Naruto.

"Of course," said Zabuza. "Just like Sasuke and Sakura do their parents, but I know to keep him here," and Zabuza brought a fist up to his chest where his heart was.

I sigh; I knew I had made these guys sad by bringing them here. Even though they had the choice to say no I still felt like they were happier where they were before they met me.

"Peaceful or better, I'm glad I met Kyoya." My eyes widen and I look down.

"Yeah," said Itachi and he frowned while putting his hand on Sasuke's. "I made some bad choices in life. Kyoya gave me the chance to fix them and also helped me make new choices," he said.

"Kyoya helped me with so much," started Konan. "He saved me from myself; I had a depression problem but Kyoya was there. When I was lost in a dark place he was there; he was flashing lights and calling my name. He found me," said Konan and she wiped a tear.

"I agree with Itachi. Hunting the jinjuriki wasn't my greatest choice to spend life doing. I died for a cause that wouldn't have made even if I survived," said Pein and he smirked. "You were just too strong Naruto," he finished and Naruto smiled.

I sniff and wipe away my tears of joy. It was nice to hear them say these things about me.

"You want to join us Yoyo?" asked Zabuza.

Everyone looked up and saw me. I smile and wave sheepishly before jumping down and sitting on Zabuza's lap.

"I'm glad I met you guys too," I told them and dried my face.

"Imagine where we would be," we look to the left and we see Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Or us," we look the other way and see Zetsu and Tobi.

"Don't forget us un," we look up and see Sasori and Deidara in the tree.

"We need each other to keep moving," said Hidan.

Everyone was seated around me now. I smile and wiped my face as more tears fell.

"I'm happy with my family," I said and leaned back into Zabuza.

"We should be getting home," Zabuza said.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"Bye," said Sakura.

"See ya, 'Tachi," said Sasuke and the three walked away.

I sigh in content but that turned to a sharp intake of breath. "Whoa." Zabuza picked me up bridal style.

"Bridal or piggy?" he asked.

"Piggy," I said with a smile. With my help, Zabuza maneuvered me to his back. I lock my arms and legs on him and sigh happily as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home guys," said Zabuza. Zabuza began to lead my family home.

Mine… yeah, they were mine and no one could have them.

My vision began to blur as I watched the sunset through the buildings. My last image was of Zabuza and the Akatsuki together… smiling as happy as can be.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

I jolt up and breathe rapidly as I looked around. I was in my bed in my room.

"KYOYA!" I look to the door and my mother walks in. "Kyoya Hashigami you're going to be late!" she said.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She walks up and picks up my Naruto Shippuden manga. "More comics Kyoya, I swear you'll get nightmares," she said. She shakes her head in disapproval and walks out.

I hop out of bed and look around. "Was everything a dream?" I slowly get dress and walked downstairs.

'_Hidan, Itachi, Tobi… Zabuza… all a dream,' _I thought to myself.

"Here's your lunch," said my mother.

I take my lunch and walk outside. I was thinking as I walked to my school. I hadn't noticed the teen next to me.

"Hey~." I stop and turn. My eyes widened at the Zabuza look alike. "My name is Zabuza Momochi," he said.

I animatedly move my hand for him to shake. "Kyoya," I breathe out and he smiles.

"Nice to meet ya Yoyo," he said.

"Nice to meet you too… Zabu," I smiled wiped away a tear that fell.

"Walk with me to school?" asked Zabuza.

"Sure," I timidly grasp his hand and we walk together.

I look to the sky. _"Til my next dream... Akatsuki.'_

**How was that? I liked the twist that I added. I mean how many adventures like Kyoya's end up a dream? Please read and review.**

**Later Kyoya and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


	2. Who am I?

**Who am I?**

**I thought about making this a chapter 2 for ****Dreams are like Life****. It will be like a series; the next part coming every so often. So read and review with ideas if you have them and want to share.**

I was walking in the dessert; I was tired and I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I could remember was that I and a friend were attacked. I couldn't remember who attacked us, what my friend's name was or what he looked like; I couldn't even remember my name.

I yelped in pain as I finally collapsed. I breathed in slowly and light as my blood soaked in the sand around me. I closed my eyes while watching an approaching shadow.

_0()0_

Zetsu had been traveling back from Sunagakure to the Akatsuki base with important scrolls. He stopped when he smelt blood and thought he would get an easy meal. He followed his nose and came across one of the two boys he had fought.

Zetsu thought he had killed them both but he could hear the boy's heartbeat so he picked him up bridal style and began to run back to the base. He thought that if the boy could survive him he could make a strong member in the base.

_0()0_

I open my eyes slowly and looked around. I shakily sit up and get to my feet. My senses were telling me I shouldn't be here so I began to walk to the door.

I slowly open it and walk out into a hallway. I quietly, thought writhing in pain, make my way into what seemed to be a living room.

I heard voices so I tried to remain quiet as I edged my way against the wall out of the room.

_Whizzzz_

My breath froze and my eyes widen. I slowly stand straight and look to see two shocked men; one was auburn with piercings and another was half black, half white with green hair and yellow eyes but that wasn't the point.

My eye stung as blood trickled down my forehead and into it. I shakily breathed as I moved my hand to my forehead; the two men watching my every move. I felt a slightly warm metal handle and the blade of it about 2 inches in my head.

"There's something in my head," I said looking up shocked. "And I don't think it's supposed to be there," I looked at them worried.

I firmly grasp the hilt of the blade and pull it out with a sickening squish. I gagged as I eyed the blade and felt the hole in my head.

"Oh my Gawd," I wretched and gagged again, "I think it touched my brain," I said and dropped the blade.

I shuddered as I looked at the blade and then at the two men. They continued to look at me shocked before doing anything.

"**Not even** Hidan can do that," said the Yin-yang man.

"I know," said the auburn.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The auburn looked to be in deep thought before answering. "My name is Pein but you are to refer to me as Pein-sama or Leader-sama," he said.

"Yes sir," I said. I could feel my tissues and muscles moved as it began to heal. My eyebrow rose and I felt my forehead; there wasn't even a scar. "That's handy," I muttered.

"I'm Zetsu," said Yin-yang, "We're the two **who rescued you**."

"Thanks for that," I said still feeling my forehead then I looked at him. "Do you know what you rescued me from?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Zetsu suspiciously.

I shook my head no sadly. "I can't even remember my name," I said.

"What do you remember?" asked Pein.

I thought about it and some memories came. "Only that I use puppets I think," I said skeptical.

"That's right," said Zetsu, "There were some not far from your body," he said.

I sigh. "Guess I need some new ones huh," I joked.

"We have a friend who can help you make some new ones," said Pein.

"Okay but… my head's telling me that won't work," I said.

"Why not?" asked Zetsu.

I shrug. "What are puppets made of?" I asked.

"Usually wood." I turn and see a scarlet haired man walked in.

"Well that's the problem," I said while thinking. "I guess mine weren't," I told them.

"Your memories won't be gone long. Your puppets were made of human flesh," said Zetsu and he began to lick his lips.

"Then I can help," said the redhead.

I turn to him and hold my hand out. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"It's customary to say your name first," he replied but grasped my hand anyway.

"I would tell you if I knew it," I told him.

The scarlet looked at Zetsu and Pein and they nod. "Fine then, I'm Sasori," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you Sasori," I started. He let's go of my hand and I felt a splinter. "Not every day you meet a puppet with a soul," I said.

Sasori's eyes widened a bit. "How did you-."

I show him the splinter. "You should sand yourself down before shaking one's hand," I told him with a smile.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What should his name be?" I looked to see that Pein had spoken to Zetsu.

"I vote on Kyoya," said Sasori and raised his hand.

"Why that?" asked Zetsu.

"Yeah," I looked at Sasori.

Sasori shrugs. "It's a nice name," he said.

I shrug too. "Okay, I'm cool with that," I said.

"Then welcome to the Akatsuki Kyoya," said Pein and I smile.

_0()0_

Life with the Akatsuki wasn't so hard; everyone was pretty nice and they all took some of their free time to train me with their knowledge.

It turns out that I was a very good puppeteer; Sasori helped me make my own puppets and he told me that I was a very advanced student though I couldn't remember much.

Right now Sasori was helping make a new armor for me to wear like his Hiruko. The armor was of a teen that looked like me but slightly taller. Sasori wanted me test a new theory of his by using armor that hugged the body so the user was more limber and agile.

"Alright he's done," said Sasori. He turns and shows me the puppet we had been working on for almost five days.

"Use your chakra to open him," said Sasori.

I followed his instructions and closed my eyes as the armor began to encase my body. I breathed in deeply when I was fully encased. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasori with clearer vision and I was slightly taller than him.

"How is it?" asked Sasori with a smile.

I move my arms and bend my legs. "Like I'm not even wearing it," I said amazed.

"Aright," Sasori approaches me with a bottle and began to rub the liquid of the bottle into my armor joints. He grabbed some clothes and my cloak and I put them on.

Still wearing my armor, Sasori and I walk to the kitchen for lunch. Everyone but Pein and Konan; they were all eating bento boxes. When Kisame saw me he was wide eyed but still handed me a bento box.

"Thanks," I sit and set the box on the table.

I worked my chakra into the helmet of my armor and slowly slip it off. Once it was off I put it on my lap and I began to eat.

"That is creepy," said Kisame.

"Yeah it is," I said truthfully.

I continued to eat my bento box without interruption. Everyone kept up with a conversation with each other but not me because they knew I wouldn't answer. No wanted to talk to me anyway because I was disgusting when I ate.

I discovered a day after they took me in that my body rejected any greens or cooked meat. I eat raw fish mostly but go for beef and chicken if I'm not being watched.

As I ate I became queasy. I groaned as I put my bento box down and held my stomach. My eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth as I ran to a bathroom and emptied my stomach of the raw fish.

I stopped vomiting for a second and caught my breath but then I started again. It was so gross and my throat started to burn from my acids. I lifted my head form the toilet and stared at its contents til someone flushed it down.

I looked up and saw Hidan with a glass of water and a new toothbrush in his other hand. I shakily take the water and slowly drank it. Once down I slowly stood while holding onto Hidan's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

I gagged again and went for the toilet. In the corner of my eye I saw Hidan look away and getting another glass of water ready. Nothing left my mouth so I breathed in and out slowly and calmly.

I slowly stand again while gripping the counter. I take the water and drank then went to brush my teeth with the new toothbrush making sure not to sallow the toothpaste and end up barfing again.

"God," I said once I was done. "If I can't eat fish then what do I eat?" I asked mainly myself.

"Maybe you're not supposed to eat human food." Hidan and I turn to see Zetsu in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" asked Hidan; I was too busy downing another glass of water.

"He's going through what I did before I discovered my diet," said Zetsu.

My eyes widen. "You think I was a cannibal before you met me?" I asked shocked.

Zetsu shrugs. "Only one way to find out," he said. I groan and sat over the toilet again to barf.

I=P

Hidan had done a sacrifice to give me a couple bodies and Zetsu kept telling me it was nothing to be ashamed of. I couldn't believe that I had done this sin before I lost my memory. Though nervous I sucked it up and ate the human and I had to say I felt a lot better.

My stomach and headaches began to disappear along with my appetite and it actually tasted good. I had eaten a total of three bodies before I was better and Zetsu was impressed. The others were disgusted but said nothing to make me feel better and Kisame said they were used to it so they had nothing to say to begin with.

I had just hopped out of the shower after washing off all the blood. I rubbed the towel in my hair to dry it and walked to the mirror. I brushed through me black locks then brushed my teeth; twice, just in case.

I walk out of the bathroom and put on a thin shirt and sweatpants then put my armor in place. I checked and fixed a few joints before putting on my Akatsuki pants and cloak then putting a Sunagakure headband that Zetsu gave me, around my neck.

I look at myself in the mirror one more time before walking to Leader-sama's office. He wanted me for a mission with Sasori and Deidara. I was there in a few minutes and I walked in to see Sasori and Deidara already there.

"Now that you are all here," started Pein, "Your mission is to get the one-tailed beast," he said.

"You are only to get him; fight if needed but stay away from the idea," said Pein.

"Yes Leader-sama," we said together.

"Let's go Brats," said Hiruko and he walks out with us following.

_0()0_

The three of us were situated on one of Deidara's giant clay birds. I mentally glued my butt in the middle so I wouldn't look down.

"We're here un," said Deidara and he landed. Once on the ground I pulled up my hood.

"Deidara will get the one-tail while you and I wait Kyoya," said Hiruko and I nod.

"We'll have to travel by land if we don't want to get caught un," said Deidara.

"Fine just hurry," I said and Deidara scowls; we never got along because of opinions on art.

Deidara left and Hiruko and I waited or his return. While he was gone I got my main weapons ready. They were to windmill shuriken pumped with chakra to act like boomerangs at certain moments of my wish.

"There's Deidara," said Hiruko.

I looked up and see Deidara landing with the almost unconscious teen in his clutches. His eyes slightly widened when he saw me. When I looked at him I though he was familiar.

"Kyoya?" he whispered before passing out.

"Does he know me?" I asked myself.

I shook my head to clear it as Hiruko carried the teen with his tail. Deidara and I trailed after him as we walked through the dessert to the base. For some reason I remained tense; I felt like something was going to happen.

I froze and my head felt like it was going to explode. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees as it got worst. I couldn't hear Deidara or Hiruko as it happened…

_His vision_

"_We have to stop him, he's Akatsuki!" _

"_We have to save Gaara!"_

"_Art is a bang un!" 'This vortex is destroying my arm!'_

"_What is the meaning of this?" "That's Sasori?" _

"_And what was that supposed to do?"_

"_I'm supposed to meet a spy of Orochimaru's but I apparently won't make it."_

"_Gaara."_

_End_

"Ahhhhhh!" the pain stopped and the visions paused.

I could barely hold myself up and I breathed rapidly as reminisced what I saw. Sasori was going to die; Deidara would lose his arms… Gaara dies but was revived; I was the one that brought him back to the base while they fought. I couldn't let this happen; I had to make sure we stuck together like glue.

"Kyoya un," I looked up and see a scared Deidara. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered. I slowly stand while using Deidara as support.

I look at my two companions. "We have to get home different way," I said.

"Why?" asked Hiruko.

"Not important," I said. I closed my eyes and my hands moved as I made the signs for a jutsu I had once forgotten.

I growled I slammed my hand into the ground; it cracked and a blue and black dragon rose. It roared before landing in front of me and nuzzling my neck with its snout. I sigh happily and rub its head. I got on its back and motion Deidara and Hiruko to do so as well.

They were shocked and skeptical before getting on behind me and sitting. I pat my dragon's back and he brings his wings up lifting us into the air.

"NO!" we look down and I see the puppeteer that tried to fight Sasori. I mentally smirked.

"I just saved your life kid!" I shouted.

My dragon, Draco Meteor, turned and began to gain speed as he flew back to the Akatsuki base. While riding him I realized that I liked flying; it made me feel free.

"Why do we have to fly un?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah? What's going on?" asked Hiruko.

I didn't turn to face them and waited a few minutes to find my answer. "I can't tell you why," I started, "only that you both were in danger traveling that way," I told them and we left it at that.

I knew they probably tell the other and probably Leader about this but I didn't care right now. I hadn't cared about my past but now I want to know. '_Gaara had said my code name like it was my real name and that vision; was it normal for me? I had to find answers somehow.'_

**Beep Beep Beep**

I open my eyes and slam my hand on my alarm. I sit up and began to get ready for school. My dream of being with Zabuza and the Akatsuki as the Konoha puppeteer ended when I met the Zabuza looks alike last month. I hadn't any dreams after that til last night.

It was like watching a new cartoon; waiting for the next weekend to watch the next episode. I had to get through this day or the next day or week to see what happens to the dream me.

Once dressed I walked downstairs where my mother hands me my lunch and I walk outside to see Zabuza waiting by his truck. I smile and run to passenger side where he helps me in.

"Morning beautiful," he said and pecked my lips with his.

"Morning," I said and buckled in.

We drove in a comfortable silence as we went to school hand in hand. I sigh in content when we make it and he helps me out of his truck. He kisses me full on the lips before we walk hip to hip to the school.

"Hey faggots." I scowled and Zabuza growled.

Students didn't like that Zabuza and I was gay and they loved the opinion they made up that we thought we could date because we were Japanese. They would always make fun of us and Zabuza did his best to protect me but he couldn't when they hurt him hard. He especially hated it when they referred to him as fake or demon because he was a double ganger.

"Just ignore them," I told him and kiss his arm because I was shorter than him.

"I'll try for your sake," he said and he kisses me on the lips.

We separate in shock when we hear squealing. We look and see two girls watching us and giggling. They smile when they saw us looking at them.

"Do it again," said one girl.

"Yeah please, you're so cute," the other said.

I see Zabuza shrug and he bends down and kisses me again. I moan and deepen the kiss and I could barely hear the girls as they squealed in delight. I sigh as we separated when the bell rang. Zabuza kissed me again before walking to his class; I waved goodbye before walking to my class.

_Briiiing_

I was at my locker; getting my lunch then walking to the lunchroom. As I walked Zabuza joined me and we walked outside to the apple tree. We sat there because we both agreed that it reminded us of Sakura trees.

Zabuza sits with his back against the tree trunk and I sit on his lap. Zabuza kisses my neck before feeding me a strawberry. Though cliché I bite it and he licks the juice that runs down my chin. I smile and kiss his jawline as he ate a strawberry himself.

"Do you mind?" I growl and look at the king of homophobes: Duncan. "We're trying to keep our lunch down," he sneered.

"Then look the other way," said Zabuza.

"How 'bout you just rot in hell demon," said Duncan.

I felt Zabuza tense behind me when Duncan said demon. I looked at him and I could see his eyes glisten but I knew he wouldn't cry. I stood and faced Duncan and his lackeys with my worst glare. I was pissed. I smirked in victory when they shuddered. One for Kyoya, zero for them.

**_0()0_**

"Care to explain yourself Kyoya?" asked Pein-sama.

"It shouldn't matter," I started. "We got the one-tail and avoided attack like you said," I told him.

Pein seemed embarrassed because he knew I was right so he let me be as they went to suck the demon from Gaara's body. I felt bad for they had told me that he wouldn't survive. I knew that Sasori's grandmother and that nine-tailed boy would revive him but I also knew that after this he wouldn't give me any info without me being captured.

I sigh as I walked to my room for a well-deserved shower. I walk into my room and remove my armor then moved it to my bed for quick grabs. As I removed my shirt someone walked in. I look at the door and see Tobi.

"Something I can do for you Tobi," I asked.

"How?" the voice I heard wasn't Tobi's; it was deeper and scarier.

I instantly went to death mode. "Who are you?" I asked.

"How did you know that Sasori and Deidara were going to be attacked?" he seem angrier.

I wasn't going to tell him; I barely knew myself so I shrug. "Call it a hunch, or a gut feeling," I said. "He is or was the Kazekage, only normal to be attacked," I told him.

"Hn." That was familiar. The split personnel Tobi made his leave.

"May I know your name?" I shouted.

"Did Kyoya ask for Tobi?" it was Tobi's normal voice. I blink and shake my head no. "Okay."

"Weirdo." I said and walked to the bathroom.


	3. What comes Around goes Around

**What Comes Around Goes Around**

Once again you find me and Zabuza by our make shift Sakura tree. We weren't eating; just cuddling and enjoying each other's company. I look up from my cage of arms and my eyes widen.

"I don't believe it," whispered Zabuza.

I guess he saw it too. Walking into the lunch yard were two double gangers of Deidara and Sasori. I stand and pull Zabuza with me. I wanted to be first to greet them. As I walked closer Sasori looks alike notices me and smiles then tugs on his friend's shirt.

"Hi," I said when close enough. I hold my hand out to Deidara looks alike. "I'm Kyoya and that's my boyfriend Zabuza," I told him.

He was about to speak but was interrupted. "Don't hang with them," we turn and see Duncan. "Those are just some gay faggots," he said.

"Shut up un," he even says un. "I'm Deidara and that's my _boyfriend_ Sasori-danna," said Deidara and he shakes my hand.

"Join us for lunch?" asked Zabuza.

"Sure," replied Sasori and he takes Deidara's hand and follows us to our tree.

"Reminds me of a Sakura tree un," said Deidara.

"That's what we thought," said Zabuza and I in sink.

Zabuza sits and I sit on his lap while Deidara and Sasori sit side by side. I decided to ask the first question.

"Would you guys happen to like art?" I asked and they beamed.

"Yes (un)!" they shouted together.

"Do you think art is fleeting or eternal un?" Deidara grumbled the last part.

"Depends," I said; I was going to set these boys straight.

"Depends how?" asked Sasori.

"Well," I started, "I think art is always fleeting _and_ eternal in a way.'

"No it isn't (un)!" they said together again.

"But it is," said Zabuza, "Let him explain."

"If we're talking about clay," I said thinking of Deidara. "You put it on a shelf, it's not going anywhere anytime soon; it's practically eternal and if it breaks then I guess it's called fleeting," I said; I noticed shock in Deidara's eyes.

"I like puppets," I said and Sasori smiles. "They last a long, long, time so many say they are eternal but that isn't true. One day something will plague the wood like… like wood rot therefore making it fleeting," I said and Sasori's expression goes from smug to shock.

"I hadn't thought of it like that," whispered Sasori; I guess he was in deep thought.

"Me neither un," said Deidara; he was thinking too.

"Kyoya wrote that incase he met two art lovers like you guys one day," said Zabuza and it was true.

"I guess I owe you one un," said Deidara and he hold his fist out.

"No prob," I replied and bumped his fist then Sasori's when he held it out.

_Briiiing_

"That's us," I said. "See ya later," I told the two artists.

"Later un," said Deidara and he grasp Sasori's hand as they walked away.

**_0()0_**

I was standing by a pond while pondering everything that's happened in the past few weeks. We had the one-tail and now the two-tailed beast after I saved Hidan and Kakuzu's butts from death. Pein had learned that I was useful on missions but didn't know how I knew everything and I never told him.

I bend over and pick up a rock. I had brought Gaara to his home while no one was around; I was there when they revived him and when Sasori's grandmother had died.

I threw the stone and watched as it skipped a few times on the surface. I hadn't asked him how he knew me and now I regretted it. I was nowhere in trying to figure out who I was.

"Kyoya." I turn and see Kisame. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I sigh and pick up another stone then threw it. "Nothing," I replied.

"Well that's not good," he said.

I gasped when he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I look over him and saw that he was going to throw me in the lake.

"Kisame stop or else," I warned.

"Or else what?" he asked; he was snickering the whole.

"Or else I'll tell Itachi about your crush," I smirked in victory when Kisame froze.

He put me down and held me in his front. "How do you know that?" he asked scared and embarrassed.

"I walked by your door while you doing censored things and moaning his name," I said, smug and disgusted. "You should get a sound proof barrier," I had been meaning to tell him that.

Kisame covers his face with his hand. "You can't tell," he whined.

"That was three days ago," I said, "If I was going to tell, Itachi would have been all over your butt by now," I said.

Kisame sighs and sits on the dock while dangling his feet. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I really I like him but he's so emotionless; I never know how he feels," said Kisame and he stares at the water in thought.

I felt sympathy for him so I sat next to him and dangled my feet as well. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

Kisame looked at me before answering. "I've been telling you plenty. Go ahead," he said.

"Well I was told to wake Itachi up this morning," I started and Kisame looked at me strange. "Before I did I heard him moaning your name in his sleep. It was very cute," I said with a smile.

Kisame looks at me shocked then looked out to the pond and smiled. "He likes me," he said dazed.

"Yup," I started, "Only thing you need to do now is tell him," I said. "After my code of love," I told him.

Kisame looks at me confused. "Code of love?" he asked.

"Yes, hold your right hand up," I said and he complied. "Kisame Hoshigaki, do you love Itachi Uchiha?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you swear to always protect him, no matter what the situation?" I asked.

"Yes," replied again.

"Do you swear that when you take his virginity you will be gentle and that it will be love making," I asked.

Kisame went purple on account of his blue skin. "I will try," he said.

I smile. "Is he at your standards Itachi?" I called.

Kisame's eyes widened as Itachi walked out from behind a tree. He was crying happy tears as he ran at Kisame and they plunged into the pond. I laughed and smiled when they rose for they were kissing.

When they separate Kisame looks at me happy. "Did you plan this?" he asked.

"Yup, every word and every action planned," I said with a smirk. "Later," I waved goodbye and went inside to give them some privacy.

As I walked I checked my mental check list. I had planned to get the Akatsuki partners as lovers. All I had left was Sasori and Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi, Pein and Konan, and then Kakuzu and Hidan. I knew the last two would be the hardest but I also knew it would work.

I sigh; love is such a wonderful thing. "What are you so happy about?" I look and see Hidan.

"Kisame and Itachi are a happy couple," I left it at that and walked to my room.


	4. Think About It

**Think about it**

"Kyoya." I turn and see Kakuzu. "Leader-sama wants you," he said and walked away.

I shrug and walk to Pein's office. I knock and I hear a muffled 'enter' so I comply. Pein was sitting at his desk with a bunch of files and I could see Konan's outline in the shadow.

"I have been trying to find more information about and all I have found is you village," said Pein and I look at him for his answer. "Your origin is Sunagakure," he said.

I move my hand to my headband around my neck. "So Zetsu wasn't far off," I mumbled.

"I want for you to go to Suna to learn more about yourself and maybe remember your old jutsu," he said.

"But Gaara and his brother have already seen me work," I said. "How will I get in and they're trust?" I asked.

"They already know you. All you have to is tell them you lost your memory and that we tricked you," he said.

I thought about it and it was a good plan. I could fill in the gaps as I go. "Okay. Can I say my goodbyes first?" I asked and he nodded.

I waved goodbye to Pein and Konan then went to my room and packed. Once pack and in summoning scrolls I walk to the living room and tell everyone my mission.

Tobi was the first to say bye by hugging me and just to be nice I returned it. Zetsu said that he would be watching me and would bring me something to eat every two days or so to keep me going. Though reluctantly Kakuzu gave me some money and Hidan gave me a Jashinist amulet and I remembered he said that it was like a journal that no one could read. I thanked them and took my leave.

When I was outside I preformed the correct hand signs and smacked my fist into the ground. After a few second my dragon appeared in his scaly glory.

"Alright Draco!" I shout and hop on his back close to his neck. "To Sunagakure!" my dragon roars and began to beat his wings and fly to Suna.

_0()0_

I was flying high to hide myself from the guard as we crossed the gate. Once over the gate I retreat Draco and began to hop on the rooftops. I had ditched my Akatsuki cloak so if anyone noticed me they wouldn't think much unless they knew me.

"Kyoya?" I stop and look around. My gaze stopped on an older teenage girl with a fan on her back and she had blond hair in four pony tails.

"Do I know you?" I asked; she seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on her.

"Gaara was right something is wrong," she said. She slowly walks up to me and takes my hand and smiles at me. "My name is Temari Sabuko, I'm Gaara's older sister," she said.

"So Kyoya's my real name?' I asked.

"Yes, the Akatsuki must had known how powerful you were so they tricked you and only told you your name," she said; she sounded worried.

"I can't remember anything," I said. "Can you tell me what my mission was the day I disappeared and who I am?"

"Sure, I'll take you to Gaara," Temari said, "He assigned you the mission."

I nod and she continued onto hold my hand as she led me to the Kazekage tower. Once there she takes me in through the front door instead of the window like I would have I liked.

Apparently Temari and I were once good friends so I continued to hold her hand and allowed myself to show my emotions. I was very nervous and scared; I was out of league if someone wanted to start a fight.

"Hey!" like right now.

Temari and I turn and I see the puppeteer who had tried to rescue Gaara. He stomps over to us all the while glaring at me. I shy away from him and hide myself behind Temari.

"What is he doing here?" asked the puppet boy. "He's Akatsuki!" he shouted and some people stopped and stared at me.

"He lost his memory on his last mission Kankuro," said Temari. "They tricked him."

"How did he get away?" asked Kankuro smug and Temari looks at me in question; I hadn't told them.

"I found some files on myself and I learned I was from here. Leader-sama- I mean- Leader thinks I'm at Kirigakure getting some scrolls," I said.

"Why do you call him Leader still?" asked Kankuro.

I shrug. "Don't know his name."

"Fine," said Kankuro but I knew this wasn't over.

"Kyoya?" the three of us turn to see Gaara.

"Why does everyone know my name but I can't know theirs?" I muttered.

I rub my neck sheepishly. "Hey one-tail sorry about stilling your demon," I said sheepish.

"Don't call him that!" shouted Kankuro.

"Do you not have an indoor voice?' I asked. "Sorry I don't know what else to call him," I lied.

Gaara walks up to me and bow slightly and I do so as well. "My name is Gaara, but for the sake of others I am Kazekage-sama," he said calmly.

"Yes sir," I said equally as calm.

"He wants to know what his last mission was Gaara," said Temari.

Gaara looks at me first then answers. "We can take him to the archives," he said.

"Lead the way," I said.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari while holding my hand lead me down stairs to a file room from what I gathered. Gaara walked to the back and I saw a file with my name on.

"Kyoya Hashigami," said Gaara and he picks up the file and opens it. "Your last mission consist of you retrieving scroll that the Akatsuki member Zetsu stole," he looked sad for a moment, "you and your partner, Jesse."

My eyes widened and I felt that head exploding sensation. I clutched my head and shouted out in pain. I couldn't hear them as it happened.

_His vision_

_I was running by my best friend as we ran through the dessert to apprehend an Akatsuki member. I hoped that we would make it and that after this I could finally tell him how I felt._

"_Is that him?" I was thrown out my thoughts and I looked forward._

"_Yeah get ready," I pull out my windmill shuriken and we go at him full force._

_*Cough Cough* I wasn't in good shape, I was coughing up blood and I couldn't hear Jesse anymore._

"_Jesse!" I shouted. "Where are you!"_

"_Goodbye buddy," said a whisper._

"_No! Stay awake! We'll get out of this!" I shouted; I looked from my position on the ground and I couldn't see him._

"_I love you."_

_End_

"AHHHHHHH!" My head stopped throbbing and the images froze. I fell to my knees and breathed unevenly as I slowly began to remember what happened.

Zetsu had attacked Jesse and me; he left us for dead. Jesse and I were best friends and I started to fall for him. I was going to tell him after that mission but I never saw him again.

"Kyoya are you okay?" I looked up and saw everyone and a medic ninja looking at me worried.

"Where's Jesse?" I began to tear up as I thought of. "He survived right?" I looked around and nobody was speaking up. "Please tell me he's okay."

"Jesse," started Temari, "survived but he's in a coma. He hasn't awakened and we kept him alive because we thought you might be alive and want to say goodbye."

I gasped and stood then wiped my tears. "Take me to him," I said.

_0()0_

I was at the hospital on my way to Jesse' room; they had warned me that it wasn't pretty but I didn't care.

"This is it," said Gaara.

I took a deep breath before walking into the room. My eyes widened at the sight; Jesse had a tube down his throat and a bunch of IV's. He had bandages everywhere and I could see stitches; I knew his once flawless skin would be covered in scars now.

I walk up to him and put my hand on his and kiss his forehead. They have cut his burgundy and orange hair a lot shorter and he looked pale though he was born tan.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I felt**-**

**Beep Beep Beep**

"NO!" I jolt up and breathe rapidly. "No no no!"

"Kyoya your friends are here!" my mother shouted.

"No," I whisper, "What about Jesse?"

**I know these are getting shorter and all but you get what you get. Please read and review. Later Kyoya and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


	5. What's next?

**What's Next?**

I couldn't believe that my alarm clock woke me up before I saw what happened between dream-me and Jesse. I sigh as I walked downstairs shirtless. I walk into the kitchen and my mom was serving Zabuza, Sasori, Deidara, and two other kids' eggs and bacon.

"Morning Beautiful," said Zabuza and he kisses my cheek.

"What about me in the morning is beautiful," I asked like I was dead.

Zabuza shrugs. "Your chest?"

I looked down and then at him with an annoyed 'really' expression. "Kyoya these are some friends of Sasori-danna and I un," said Deidara.

The tallest stood up and walked over to me then held his hand out. I took it and look him over. He was tan with blue hair. "I'm Kisame and that's my boyfriend Itachi," he said with a smile.

"They are a lot of double gangers in the world," I said to myself.

"That's the reason we stuck together un," said Deidara.

"We all know that we look like villains from our favorite manga," said Itachi.

"So you do like Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah just not the volumes where we die," said Sasori.

"You did die first," said Kisame looking at Sasori.

"No it was Zabuza," I said and Zabuza scowled.

"It makes me wonder if we'll come across Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, or Tobi," I said.

"Ironically Sasuke is my brother and Tobi is my cousin," said Itachi, "He and Zetsu are pen pal lovers. He's moving here soon for Ft. Campbell High School with us" he finished with a smile.

"Is Tobi evil maniacal un?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"No," Itachi deadpanned, "Just dropped on the head a few times," he said and Deidara snorts in amusement.

"Then all we need is Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan," said Kisame marking his fingers. "We could have our own Akatsuki."

"Whose leader til Pein comes; if he plays along," asked Zabuza.

"I vote on Kyoya un," said Deidara and he raises his hand.

"I second the vote," said Sasori and he grabs Deidara's raised hand.

"Eye," said Itachi and Kisame together.

"Looks like you're the boss Yoyo," said Zabuza.

"Okay," I shrug, "call my Kyoya, Leader-sama, or Leader. I don't care which," I told them.

"This is gonna be fun," I heard Kisame whisper and I smirk.

"Oh yeah," I agreed.

_0()0_

The guys and I were at the pier drinking coke and sucking sucker while skipping rocks and chatting. Kisame was sitting at the end with Itachi while shark fishing; he said it was his favorite sport and that he always released the sharks afterwards.

"Anything yet Kisame?" I shouted/asked him.

"Nope!" he shouts back. "Just a few tuna and herring. I think I'll change the bait and go for more herring for fish and chips!" he shouted while licking his lips.

"Fine by me!" I shouted to him.

The guys and I continued to talk and sip our sodas and after a few minutes Sasori went over to Kisame and began to fish as well. After about fifteen minutes there was enough to go to Bo's.

Bo was Kisame's foster father. When they moved here he opened a fish shack near the fishing docks; he cooked fish and crustaceans that fishermen brought him and he also sold his own. If I someone asked me to recommended them a seafood restaurant I would personally drive them to his place thought I am underage.

"Pops!" shouts Kisame and he waves his bucket of fish.

Bo sees us and smiles. "Fish and chips as usual boys?" he asked.

"Yup," I said excited.

"What's so exciting about fried fish and French fries un?" asked Deidara and everyone minus Sasori gasped.

"Don't listen to the bad man Bo," I said and patted his hand in sympathy.

Bo chuckles. "They must be new," he said and I nodded, "Then we should hurry," with that said he walked to the back and Kisame followed to skin and gut the fish.

While we waited a waiter gave us each a soda since we finished ours at the pier. We thank him and minutes later Kisame and Bo are by the fryer; Bo was frying the fish while Kisame cut potatoes and put them into the other fryer.

I sighed happily when I smelt the fishy aroma. He always had those special spices and Kisame always cut the fries just right with the skin. In a few minutes we each had a plate and everyone except Sasori and Deidara had their phones out; we were going to catch their reactions.

Deidara scowls at our antics. "I don't understand what's so-Mmmm," said Deidara eating.

We all snapped our photos and smiled. "Yeah," we all said agreeing.

Sasori's eyebrow rose at Deidara's reaction so he popped a fish in mouth and his eyes widened. I chuckled and began to eat my fish and chips with plenty of ketchup to go with it.

"These are a amazing," said Sasori with his mouth full.

"Thank you," said Bo and Kisame nodded his thanks.

"Where did you learn to make these so good un?" asked Deidara. "I've eaten fish 'n chips before but those can't compare."

"Pops learn the original recipe in UK; when he got back home to Japan he added his own twist by using squid and other exotic fish instead of herring," said Kisame. "He can't do that here so he changed the recipe again by adding secret spices and juices," he finished.

"Juices?" asked Sasori.

Kisame looked at Bo who nodded. "Yeah like lemon or lime juice- not saying we use that- just an example," said Kisame.

"Have you ever eaten his crawfish?" we turn and see a man in his mid or late thirties and he had a bucket filled to the rim with crawfish.

"No I haven't," said Zabuza.

"Just as good, maybe better," said the man.

I gasp and made the shame sign. "Shame on thee."

"Let me take those Yoshi," said Bo and Kisame starts water boiling.

Yoshi smiles. "When he cooks those they always come out perfect," he said.

"Juicy, spicy, and somehow sweet," said Kisame with a smile and was licking his lips.

"Exactly," said Yoshi licking his lips slightly. "I come here all the way from the Chattanooga Lake twenty miles away for this," he said.

"They must be good then un," said Deidara; he was licking his fingers as he finished his lunch.

"How are they somehow sweet?" I asked.

Kisame once again looks at Bo who nods. "Brown sugar in the breading," he said.

"You bread crawfish," asked Itachi finally speaking up.

"Yeah; we put it in melted butter then cover it spices and sugar before boiling it in a plastic bag, that way they are locking in the flavor by soaking in their own juices," said Kisame; I could see the faintest drool.

"Yum," said Itachi.

"You've had it before?" questioned Sasori.

"Once or twice," he replied, "I had given them the idea to use brown sugar in the mix," he said kind of proud and smug.

"You are a genius," said Yoshi.

Kisame groans "Don't encourage him," he said.

I shake my head and take out my phone; it was a quarter to 3. "Hey guys if we want to catch that movie we gotta go," I said.

Everyone agrees and we walk from the pier to downtown. Everyone was holding their boyfriends' hands; not caring about the stares from people as we walked by. I was looking at Zabuza from the corner of my eye when I noticed something else.

I turn my head a little and I see a Konan and Pein look alike. I almost lost it when I saw a red laser dot on Pein's twin's chest over his heart. I gasp and run at them.

"Look out!" I push Pein out the way when…

_BANG!_

I gasp and my hand instantly went to my stomach; my eyes widened as I looked down and saw blood. I collapsed and Pein caught me before I could hit the ground; he carefully put me flat on my back and held pressure to my stomach in which I groaned in pain.

"Konan call 911!" shouts Pein.

"Kyoya!" in the corner of my eye I see Zabuza run over and he grasps my left hand with both of his larger ones. "It's gonna be okay, I'm here," he said trying to be calm but I saw his tears.

I became tired and my eyes began to droop. "Hey stay awake. My name's Pein," said Pein, "what's yours?"

I take a painful deep breath. "Kyoya *wheeze* Hashigami," I answered.

"Nice to meet you Kyoya," my eyes droop again. "Hey stay awake. Tell me, do you date?" I knew he was trying to help so I played along.

"You're looking at the most charming and handsome boyfriend a boy can get," I said and shakily smile at Zabuza whose tears had fallen as he kissed my forehead.

I began to cough violently and I felt liquid in my throat so I gurgled. Pein instantly but carefully moved my position and I spat blood on the concrete.

"Zabu I'm tired," I whined.

"Don't worry babe, you can sleep when the ambulance gets here," he replied.

"Tel me the story?" I asked and smiled slightly.

"What?" asked Zabuza; his voiced cracked.

"The story," I replied with hope.

"You shouldn't think about it," said Zabuza.

"Fine I'll tell it," I said with a slight pout. "A long time ago, a young prince wanted to find himself someone to love," I started.

"He didn't want a girl think they were icky and he didn't want another prince so he went to the River Styx to ask the underworld god for a boy," I began to cough again and I spat more blood but I continued.

"The god gave him the boy but he said that if he didn't proclaim his love to the boy he would die. The prince brought the boy to his home and asked what his name was," I said.

"What is your name?" I mocked Zabuza's rusty voice.

"Kyoya," I said in my usual tone.

"Can I call you Yoyo?" I asked in Zabuza's voice.

"No," I started and became tired again. "Call me Yoyo and I'll kill… you…" my voice faded and I finally fell asleep. In the distance I could hear the ambulance and everyone's voices. I finally blacked out.

**What do you think? I kind of used the storyline from a movie called Wakko's wish but changed it a bit. Please rad and review, Kyoya and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


	6. The After Life

**The After Life**

I was in the room that Kazekage-sama had given me to live in. After I had seen Jesse, Temari brought me to her and her brothers' home to tell me about myself. She told me that she and I had once been a couple and that she had helped me realize that I was gay. It's funny because only today did I realize I was gay since I lost my memory.

"Kyoya-sama." I look over my shoulder and see a maid. "Kazekage-sama has arranged for you to be fed," she said.

I raise an eyebrow but shrug and follow her to an escort outside. The escort took me to the Sunagakure jail where I met the death penalty warden.

"Kazekage-sama said you would be executing death row today," he said.

"Do you know how?" I questioned.

He nods. "He also said you lost your memory but I remember you for you came every 2 or 3 days and end up eating 2 or 3 people," he said as though we were talking about the weather.

"Okay," I said.

The warden, code name Chidori, brought me to a white room. He told me that the prisoner would come in alive and that I could eat until I was full. I thank him and sit in the only chair as I waited for the first victim.

"Hey stop pushin'," I look at the door and a nin was pushed in. he looked at me once the door was locked. "You diein' it? What is it gas?" he asked.

I shake my head no. "I'm so very not sorry but I am going to cause your painful execution." I said.

"Yeah right," he sneered. "What are you? Ten?" he asked.

That was offensive. "I'm fourteen," I whined and stood up.

The prisoner's eyes widen slightly and he backs up as I walked over to him. When his back was against the wall and I was close enough I bared my teeth and bit his neck while holding his hands down. He screams out in pain as I tore away a chunk of his neck. I quickly swallowed and went for the other side of his neck and tore away from it.

After a few minutes of blood sucking the guys was dead. I began on his arms and then went to his chest; eating his heart first. After about fifteen minutes I was done with him but still hungry.

"You can have him," I said and two torture nins come in while holding disgusted expressions as they dragged out the corpse.

After a few minutes another person comes in and I do to him what I did to the other. After him I went onto another body and I was finally full. By the time I walked out of that room there was blood all over my front and plenty painting my face. I licked my fingers as I walked back home to clean up; not caring about the stares I was getting.

"Kyoya?" I looked over my shoulder and see Temari. She quickly runs up to walk with me and she looks me over. "Never could understand how you could be around me and kiss me when you ate other people."

I looked at her confused. "Aren't you disgusted?" I asked.

She smiles and shakes her head no. "I've grown use to eat on account that you've fed off me," she said.

My eyes widen. "What?" I asked shocked.

"It was an accident," she assured me but I wasn't convinced.

"Kyoya-sama! Temari-sama!" we look down the hall and see a medical ninja.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jesse has awoken!"

I gasp and quickly jumped out an open window by our side down five storys. I whistled and Draco Meteor caught me. I told him our destination and he swoops up for Temari before rushing to the hospital.

We made it in ten minutes flat before I ran in and to the receptionist to find out his room again. She told me and I went running with ninja speed to him. Once I at his room I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There he was; lying on the bed and looking at me with a smile. I return it and walk up to him and grasp his hand.

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

"Jesse."

I open my eyes slightly and I see that I am in a white room; a hospital room. I look to my left and find an IV and a monitor. My head wasn't working as I moved my hand to the censors and ripped them off my chest.

The beep, beep, beep turned to a drawled beep when the censors were off. I looked at the ceiling when a loud speaker went off saying code blue over and over again and the room which I assumed was mine.

On a few minutes a few doctors and nurses came into my room and froze when they saw me awake. A blonde haired doctor walked over and had a bored expression when she picked up a censor and then looked at me then back at the censor.

"Itchy aren't they?" she asked with a smirk and I nod my head. "Itchy or not they have to stay," she said and motioned for two nurses to put new ones on.

"Kyoya?" I look at the door and there stood Zabuza.

Though in pain I put on a fake smile to ease his worry. Zabuza sniffed and wiped a tear as he came over and kissed my forehead. When he moved away he chuckled when he saw my pout then he moved for my lips.

"Thank you." Zabuza and I look and I see Pein and Konan at the door; Konan was teary eyed.

"For?" I asked; my throat was slightly sore.

"They arrested the man that shot you and he admitted to trying to assassinate us," said Pein.

"You saved our lives," said Konan and she walks over and kisses my cheek.

"It's what any Akatsuki member would do for another," I said.

Pein smirks. "Your friends told us about your little club," he said, "we will join as long as you remain leader," he said.

I smile. "I nominate Pein as leader til I'm free," I said.

"Eye." we look at the door and the others were there and I could see Tobi and Zetsu and Kakuzu and Hidan with them.

"The Akatsuki whole again," I said happily.

"Yup and they're going to fix our school with us," said Zabuza.

I smiled at the idea of the school not making fun of us. I was going to ensure that the teens could come out and be themselves. The Akatsuki and I were going to make sure the bullies became the bullied if they don't stop.

"The Akatsuki," I hold my hand out and everyone smiles and stacks their hands on mine.

"That Akatsuki!" we said together.

**How was that? At least Kyoya survived and that the Akatsuki was whole. I think I'll skip Kyoya's healing process and go to the first day back to school.**

**Later Kyoya, Akatsuki, and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


	7. Let's Begin

**Let's Begin**

Everyone had driven to my house to follow Zabuza and me to the school. I had gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and now I could go to school granted I took it easy.

I slowly walk downstairs and I see everyone waiting with smiles to go around. I smiled sheepishly and walked to the door where Zabuza kissed me and then we all went to our cars.

With Zabuza leading we made it to school in fifteen minutes flat. We all parked and Zabuza helped me out of the car and held my hand all the way to the others.

"Ready for school team?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they said together and I smiled.

With me and Zabuza leading we walked to the school. Everyone was by their lover so we got strange looks along the way but I also guessed it was because everyone minus me was a splitting image of the Akatsuki members.

"Looks like the demon's faggot has returned," sneered Duncan.

"Hello Duncan," I said. "Meet my friends, the Akatsuki," I motioned my hand towards them.

"Spoken like a true freak, weakling, and faggot," said Duncan and his friends snicker though some shied away.

"You have no right to talk to Leader like that!" shouted Kisame.

He, Kakuzu, and Hidan walk forward. "Leave him alone," growled Kakuzu.

I could tell Duncan was scared but he didn't back down because others were watching and that was his mistake. "What are you gonna do about it?" asked Duncan trying to sound tough.

Hidan smirked and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "If you have something to say," he hissed, "I'm all ears," he said and did his chestier cat smile.

"No, no," said Duncan quickly.

"That's what we thought," said Pein and he grabs Konan's hand before walking again.

I smile and wave goodbye before walking away as well. "Thanks," I said.

"Shut up," growled Sasori and I looked at him confused.

"He had no right to talk to you like that," said Pein.

"You don't have **to thank us,**" said Zetsu and I could see him clench his free hand.

"Alright." I replied.

_Briiing_

I gave a kiss to Zabuza before leading Pein and Zetsu to their Spanish class with me. Once in the class I take a seat and Pein and Zetsu join me after they get their books.

We had ten minutes before the class started so I pulled out my Naruto manga chapter 139 (I think) where Pein died. As I got to the climax I noticed something on the real Pein and I used the cartoon Pein as reference.

"You have a problem Pein," I told him.

Pein raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" asked Pein; he sounded slightly offended.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," muttered Zetsu. "The first step is **admitting you have a problem**," he said.

Pein and I look at Zetsu with confused expressions. "Not his mental health," I said. "This." I pull the collar of his shirt and show him cartoon version of Pein in my manga.

Zetsu looked back and forth between the cartoon and real Pein. "You're right. **There is a problem.**"

"What problem?" asked Pein irritated.

I grasp his ear and show him my manga. "You're missing an earring in each ear," I said. "You're supposed to have six hoops in the shell and one bar on each ear; you only have five," I told him.

Pein looked embarrassed. "They only let you get so many earrings when you're under aged. When I'm eighteen I'll be getting those," he replied and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

I smirked. "Of course." I said.

"Alright clase. Let's begin," said the teacher.

_Briiing_

Everyone was following me as we walk outside to our make shift Sakura tree. As we walked we could hear an argument going off. I stop and look to see three flashy girls making fun of a slightly portly girl.

"Whose gonna-," I started.

"Konan," everyone said.

"Alright what are my can'ts," asked Konan and she pops her knuckles.

"No physical violence and no verbal; you won't be any better than them if you did that," I said and Konan walks over.

I take a seat near the situation and boys seat nearby ready to assist Pein's girl if needed. As we sat I watched and listened intently.

"Fatty, fatty; two by four; couldn't get through the bathroom door," the followers chimed.

"Leave her alone." The four look to see Konan walking in between the girls.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the ring leader.

"I know that you are three breasts-less egg suckers," replied Konan; so much for no name calling.

The three gasp. "Who do you think you are?" the second almost shouted; everything went silent as they watched.

"I think that I am Konan of the Akatsuki," said Konan. "And this will cease to continue," said Konan loudly.

"Yeah right slut," sneered the leader and she was about to punch Konan when Pein caught her hand.

She gasps when she noticed me and the Akatsuki surrounding her and her friends. The victim left as we had our little… chat.

"I'm Kyoya and this is my Akatsuki," I said and motion Pein to release her in which he did.

"If you have a problem with one of us," started Kisame.

"Then we're all your problem," added Itachi.

"So rethink that punch," finished Tobi, sounding threatening.

"Or we'll have to **teach you a lesson**," Zetsu told her.

I move and made an opening in which the three teens ran through to their boyfriends; I didn't think they would be a problem now. I began to walk to the apple tree and I grabbed a low apple as we gathered around and began to eat.

"I think this well work better than we thought," said Sasori.

"I second that thought un," said Deidara and he kisses Sasori's cheek.

I shrug and hold up my apple in which Zabuza took a bite out of and then I bit into it. As we ate there were silent murmurs and whispers around us and I knew it have nothing to do with our love interest this time. People that were sitting near the apple tree had moved and nobody dared to walk to close.

"They're fast learners," muttered Kakuzu.

"That's good for their sakes," I told them.

"Though there won't be any action from it Leader is right," said Hidan lazily.

"As always un," said Deidara.

"Not true," I scowled.

"You of all people would disagree to that," said Itachi in disbelief.

"Yes," I told him. "I have my moments," I said.

"Your moments where you thought meese was plural for moose," said Zabuza and everyone started to laugh. I smirked and laughed too.

**_0()0_**

I awoke but didn't open my eyes as I snuggled closer to the heat source that was close by. I opened them when the object chuckled. I looked up and saw Jesse; I almost forgot he had woken up.

"Morning," said Jesse and he kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I replied and kissed his lips.

"Glad to see you're situated." Jesse and I look to see a blonde woman with BIG boobs. "I am the Hokage of Konoha. My name is Tsunade," she said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm also the best medical ninja you can find. Gaara sent a carrier hawk and asked that I checked Jesse out," she said with a smile.

I sighed and kissed Jesse again before standing. "I'm gonna get something to eat," I said. I walked towards the door but stopped and smirked in the doorway. "Touch nothing below the waist," I said and I could feel the daggers Jesse was glaring.

I continued to walk and found a window before waving to those who were watching and jumped out it. As I fell I could hear the screams and gasps of shock. I looked up and saw three heads poking out; I shrug and look back down and then summoned Draco.

The earth cracked and in a few seconds I was safely on my way to the executions ward. It felt nice to have the sun on my back, it reminded me of Jesse's arms around me and how safe I felt.

When I saw the ward I jumped down and my dragon disappeared back into the earth. I walked into the high security building like it was normal. The guards ley me in through the gates for they knew who I was but as I walked down the hallway I was struck in the head by a kunai.

I stopped and lazily grasp the handle then pulled it out with that disgusting squish afterwards; I had grown used to it with all the training from Zetsu and Hidan. I looked at the kunai then at the ninja that threw it; he looked like he might barf.

I walk past him and give him his kunai as I went. I patted his shoulder in peace and continue down the hallway where I met the warden. We bow slightly to each other and he wordlessly led me to the execution room; as we walked I could feel the opposing ninja following.

"Here you go," said the warden and I walk into the room.

I take a seat and waited for the first victim. I looked to the window and that ninja was looking at me strange. I bared my teeth and he looked away. The door opened and a kid was pushed in; like fourteen.

I looked at him strange then I looked at the warden and he showed me the file. Apparently this kid killed his squad and was caught working with some guy called Orochimaru. I shrug and grasped the kid's shirt as the warden walked out. In the corner of my eye I saw that ninja looking weird at me again; I knew he wouldn't after this.

The kid growls and pulls out of my grasp. "What are you gonna go? Nag me to death," sneered the kid.

I growled and lifted him by his neck then snapped it like a toothpick. Without a second thought I began to rip away from his neck and eat him. From the corner of my eye I saw the shock in that ninja's eyes. I didn't pay mind to him again as I finished the kid and then a man was moved in. I finished him and a woman before leaving.

"Close your mouth," I said and the gaping ninja complied with a blush on his face.

"Later Chidori," I said and waved while I walk outside to my house to clean up and then to the hospital.

**I know that was short but the idea went dry. I hope to write soon. "Read and Review, Kyoya and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot."**_


	8. Why me?

**Why me?**

I sighed as I walked out of the shower and then sprayed it down with bleach; some ninja don't wait for explanations on searches. I walked to the mirror and stared at my body; in a nutshell I was tainted. I did the worst sins a man could do; I ate humans, I summoned dragons from hell, and I was gay. Not even Satan would want me.

I began to towel dry myself then went to dry my hair. As I did so my hand swept a scar under some hair. I lifted my black locks of hair and saw a bite mark; the teeth marks were rigid and it made me think of Zetsu and his need for braces…

That made me think because the Akatsuki was the reason my memories were gone, the reason Jesse got hurt, and the reason why I everyone except Hidan, Tobi and Sasori treated me like a tool. A lone tear fell down my face as I thought about my time there and the decision I had to make.

Stay here or go back to the Akatsuki where they caused my problems to begin with.

**Beep Beep Beep**

"I don't know why you set that," groaned Zabuza and he turned it off.

Zabuza and the Akatsuki had stayed at my house last night to keep me company while my mother was out of town for the night.

"Because I wanted the shower first," I groaned and got up to bathe.

I heard Zabuza sigh and felt him follow as I walked into the bathroom. In there I turned the water on the right temp and I pulled my boxers off. I could feel Zabuza's stares as I walked into the warm cavern for this was the first time he had seen my body without clothes.

I rubbed my eyes before speaking. "You coming or what?" I asked.

I heard a shuffle of clothing before I felt Zabuza behind me and his arms around me. I held in a moan when his hand lightly brushed my member. I shivered when he kissed my neck and sucked near the collar bone; I loved it when he did that; it reminded me that I was loved.

"You're beautiful angel," said Zabuza.

I moaned as he sucked my neck more. "I know," I responded.

"As much as I like this," I started, "I gotta wash off," I told him.

I heard Zabuza sigh silently because he knew that I was saying I wasn't ready.

"May I do it?" he asked lightly.

"Sure," I responded.

Zabuza grabbed a washcloth off the towel rack and then squeezed some body wash onto it. I held in a moan as he ran the cloth over my body staying clear of my member and butt and for that I was grateful. I couldn't believe that I had this much control and that I wasn't hard yet.

Zabuza kissed my lips before lightly pushing me into the water to rinse off. When the suds were gone he turned the water off and grabbed a towel and began to dry me then wrapped it around my waist. I stepped out while he was drying himself.

When he stepped out I kissed him. "Thank you," I said.

"I would never force you," he replied; he was answering to my no yaoi thing.

"That's why I love you," I told him and grasp his hand as we walked out.

I walk into my room and everyone was still asleep minus Sasori. I grab Zabuza's clothes and my own then walked to the bathroom where we changed. When were finished I told Zabuza to go downstairs while I woke everyone up.

I take a deep breath and grab my hidden bull horn. "WAKE UP!" I shout into it and everyone screams. They all look at me like I was crazy and many were mad. "Shower's free," I said and bolted downstairs.

As I walked by the door there was a knock. I blinked confused before answering it and I smiled at who I saw. "Morning mommy," I said childish and she smiles.

"Morning, your friends still here?" she asked and I grab here bag.

"Yup taking their showers; yours is free along with your hot water supply," I told her and she sighs in relief.

"Thank you," she takes the bag and goes upstairs.

I smile as she walked upstairs before walking into the kitchen where Zabuza had started making French toast. I assisted him by mixing more egg and then setting the table. After twenty minutes the Akatsuki came downstairs all dressed and presentable.

While I was turned around I didn't notice that Deidara was behind me.

"GOOD MORNING UN!"

"AH!" I fall in fright; he had my bull horn.

I groaned as I tried to stop the ringing in my ears and all of the sudden my eyes burned but as soon as it started it stopped. I shake my head confused then looked up to see a smirking Deidara and Kisame.

"Alright, I deserved that," I said and stood. I look at him serious. "As leader I command that when you do it again," I growled and they shivered, "Not so close to my ear," I finished with a smile and walked over to Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckled when he looked at Deidara and Kisame who were both slightly frightened. "Can you be any harsh-," Zabuza froze and looked at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Zabuza brought his hand up slowly and swiped it over my cheek; that was when I noticed a wet liquid on my face. Everyone was quiet as I swiped my finger near my eye; I look at and was shocked to see blood.

My breath froze as I quickly wetted a cloth and washed the blood away from my cheeks and eyes. I was thinking as I did so that the burning feeling was from the blood.

"Are you okay Kyoya un?" asked Deidara slowly.

I turn and looked at him scared. "Was that our faults?" asked Kisame nervously.

"No," I said and shook my head to clear it. "It's nothing," I told them and walked out of the house.

"Wait Kyoya!" shouts Zabuza and I stopped. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need some air; I'm going to the park," I said and started to walk again.

As I walked Zabuza grasped my hand. "We're coming too," I turn and see the Akatsuki following me.

I nodded and grasped Zabuza's hand harder as we walked to the park. Once there I sat on the swing and Zabuza knew what I needed so he began to push me while I thought about the bloody tears.

"Well look at what we have here." I look up and see Duncan and a gang of at least fifteen; I didn't know if my team could handle that by hand.

"Go away Duncan," I hissed; truly I wasn't in the mood.

"Or what you're out numbered and we have weapons," he said and a few held up their bats and crowbars in threat.

I growled and finally lost it as my eyes burned and bloody tears fell. "_Tsukuyomi!"_


	9. How?

**How?**

_I growled and finally lost it as my eyes burned and bloody tears fell. "Tsukuyomi!"_

It was like I was on autopilot as I searched every thugs' mind and found their worst fears. They all screamed as I showed them over and over again their worst night mares and Duncan's was the funniest. He was crying and falling to his knees as I covered his body head to toe in my imaginary spiders.

I couldn't hear the Akatsuki as I continued my reign of terror til I felt a hand place itself calmly on my shoulder. I look up and see Zabuza looking down on me. I blinked my eyes and the Sharingan disappeared.

When Zabuza thought I was safe we wiped my bloody tears with his shirt only to have more come; I was scared. I looked at the Akatsuki and they looked shocked; everyone was silent til someone broke the ice.

"HAHAHA!" everyone looked shocked at Hidan. "That was… hahaha... so… haha… funny! Hahaha!" he laughed and pointed at Duncan. In the corner of my eye I saw that Duncan had wet himself and I allowed myself to chuckle.

Soon everyone was laughing as we walked home. When the laughter died came.

"How did you do that man?" asked Kisame.

"I don't know," I answered trufully.

"Only way to get Sharingan is to be an Uchiha un," said Deidara.

"Or to have it transferred to you like Obito did for Kakashi," added Sasori.

"But I'm an Uchiha and none have ever had Sharingan," said Itachi.

"And I never had my eyes removed to replace with Sharingan," I told them.

"What if you're not from here," everyone looked at Kakuzu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hidan.

"Like those fanfictions," replied Kakuzu and shrugs.

Kisame gasp. "I've read one like that. A girl's parents teleported her to the real world before some war started," said Kisame. "It was years after that she discovered her kekke genkai and was brought to the Naruto world by the Akatsuki."

"But guys those are fanfictions written by fans like us," said Konan sadly.

"Yeah, this is the real world and things like that are impossible," said Pein.

"Since we're on the subject," started Zetsu, "did anyone read the one where a boy of the Naruto world was brought to this world without his memories?" he asked.

"And then night by night he had dreams of his past?" asked Tobi and I silently gasp.

That made me wonder; what if that was my story and it was real. "What's the title?" I asked abruptly and everyone looks at me.

"Dreams are like Life," said Zabuza.

"Thanks," I replied; I would read it when I got home.

**_0()0_**

Jesse had been dispatched from the hospital early on the account of super healing like me; he had told me that it was his kekke genkai and that he gave some of it to me when a mission went wrong. We were at a river that a citizen had pointed out for us. While he ate lunch I told him everything that had happened while I was at the Akatsuki minus the reason I was here. He smiled at some parts and laughed at others; it made me feel warm and fuzzy when he was happy.

"So what's the Akatsuki like in your opinion," asked Jesse.

I sighed. "Everyone hates you at first but as you grow they do too and begin to like you," I told him and it was true.

Hidan didn't like me til he learned I was a killer by nature and Sasori didn't like me til I asked him to teach me under his wings. Tobi on the other hand liked me from the beginning and I think Zetsu was on his way.

"Huh?" a water drop had fallen on my nose. I look up and see rain cloud falling in. "We should go," I said and stand then help him up.

We held hands as we walked through the village; we didn't car that we were being rained on. Jesse had told me that we enjoyed walking in the rain after missions to relieve stress and bad memories. It was going great til…

"Hey." I stopped walking like I was autopilot; Jesse stopping as well. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. "You gonna drag him to the Akatsuki too," taunted Yura.

I growl and turn to face the man. "Leave us alone," I growled.

"How ya gonna make me? Call you Akatsuki friends?" he teased.

God I hated this guy. "Go away or else," I could threaten him but not with my puppets because I had left them since they were human based.

"Or else what?" he dared.

I was about to answer but was interrupted. "He isn't worth it," said Jesse.

I growled in Yura's direction before turning with Jesse to leave. My eyes widened when I heard Jesse hiss in pain and a kunai wised by our heads. I looked at him angry and growled as my eyes began to burn.

He would pay. "_Amaterasu!"_ I watched as Yura howled in pain and was caught in black fire. I couldn't shot the ninjutsu because I was too shocked; I had seen Itachi di that jutsu with his Sharingan.

I shakily look at the glass nearby and see blood red Mangekyo Sharingan. I didn't understand how I had it when I never killed a friend.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream. I look and see the ash that was left of Yura and looked at Jesse shocked. Before he could say anything I teleported away; I couldn't face him.

I didn't regret what I did; in fact I was happy. He now could be cremated if they wanted to. I only regretted that Jesse saw me kill that man like that out of pure anger. I sigh and look around my surroundings; I was at home.

I walk to my house and upstairs then into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; if I could do Amaterasu then I could probably do the other jutsu and tricks the Sharigan held. Too bad Itachi wasn't here.

I snapped my fingers at the thought and smiled. I walked into my room and prepared a letter for Itachi saying that I was apparently an Uchiha and that I needed to know all the jutsu he knew. I sealed the letter then left it on my desk as I prepared a summon.

I bit my finger and smeared the blood on a tattoo on my chest near the shoulder. In a flash of smoke after my hand signs a hawk was on my bed post. I place the letter in his case and gave him my memories as a map to the Akatsuki base then sent him on his way.

"Until you return," I muttered.


	10. Really? Uh

**Really? Uh…**

My messenger hawk was faster than I thought for it was back one and a half days later with Itachi's reply. I take the letter and set my hawk on a perch with food for it before opening my letter and reading it.

_Kyoya,_

_I am not sure how you are an Uchiha for I thought I would have known you just by looking like most from back then._

_I cannot tell you the jutsu and you yourself expect to learn them just by trying._

_I will come to you for a few nights and train you myself…_

"Starting tonight." I looked to my window shocked and see Itachi lounging on the window sill admiring his nails.

I smirk and walk up to him "Hey 'Tachi long times no see," I said and pat his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Nice to see you as well," he said stoically and he looks at my eyes. "Show me you're Sharingan," he said.

I take a deep breath and closed my eyes; there was a burning sensation in them til I opened them again to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi's face slightly went to shock but quickly turned back to its plain brick self. "Have you killed anyone close to you recently," asked Itachi.

I shake my head. "Not unless one of the jailers I ate was an old friend I had forgotten," I said.

Itachi seemed to be in deep thought before he jumped out the window and I knew I had to follow so I did. We ran to the outskirts of town where he began to train me in the art of Sharingan.

**Beep Beep Beep**

I groan and slam my hand on the alarm clock. I sit up and rubbed my eyes as I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and walking downstairs. I took the lunch my mother offered and walked to school while thinking.

I had read the fanfiction Dreams are like Life and it was similar to my story and just last night dream me discovered his Sharingan. I smirk at the irony; he had someone to help him, I was alone in this.

As I walked I heard a car horn and saw Zabuza in his truck motioning me to get in. I smiled and ran over then got in. what had happened yesterday hadn't phased my friends at all; they still saw Kyoya Hashigami and not Kyoya Uchiha as Deidara called it.

When we got at the school Zabuza helped me out of his truck and kissed me. We continued to hold hands as we walked to the school and met with the others. Everyone cleared a path as we walked down the hall. At the end I noticed Duncan and he shied away from me when I was close enough.

I smirked at his scared expression; this was gonna be fun.

_Briiiing_

It was lunch time and the guys and I were sitting at our Sakura tree. Most of us were reading a manga; Zabuza, Kisame, Itachi, and I were reading Naruto.

"Hey," said Kisame still looking at his manga. "If you have Sharingan, do you think you can do other jutsu?" he asked and everyone looked me and each other intrigued.

"That would be very interesting," I said.

"You could try it couldn't you?" asked Sasori.

"I can **print the hand signs,**" offered Zetsu.

"Agreed," I said with a smile. "After school at the park," I look at Zetsu, "Choose jutsu that Sasuke, Itachi, or Madara would use; Obito too if you wish," I told him and he nods.

"Til then," said Pein and walked away as the bell rang.

_0()0_

Everyone was on the jungle gym drinking soda as we waited for Tobi and Zetsu to come with the hand signs for the jutsu they chose. Everyone was talking lightly about random subjects then the two finally came.

"Tobi wants Kyoya to do this one first!" shouts Tobi and he hands me the paper.

I looked at the name with determination. "Fireball Jutsu," I said to myself.

I walked to an open area and studied the signs once again before taking a deep breath and focusing. I imagined chakra and tubes running through my body before making the signs that I had saw.

I felt power going from my stomach to my throat and finally my mouth as I brought my hand up and blew. I was deterred as the flames flew from my mouth. When I was out of breath I stopped and looked back at my friends with a huge smile.

"Oh my Jashin," said Hidan shocked.

"I wonder," I said and turned again. I bit my finger sharply and made some hand signs I knew from my dream before smearing the blood on my chest near my shoulder. There was smoked and everyone gasped when it cleared.

From my shoulder flew a hawk and that was when I gasped; it looked exactly the same from my dream. I looked at my shoulder and the tattoo was there. The hawk squawked and circled before landing on my bare shoulder; it didn't even hurt. I slowly stroke its feathers.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Dude," started Hidan, "Do another?" he urged and threw a paper folded as a paper airplane.

I catched annoyed and unfolded it; the paper read shadow clone jutsu. I smirked and memorized the jutsu before making the signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted and there was pops and smoke everywhere. When it cleared I was surrounded by ten other me's.

I smirked. "Helpful for football," I commented then I remembered something. "Doesn't Sasori call the first with hand signs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remembered **you liked that one,**" replied Zetsu and he walked up, paper in hand and gave it to me.

I returned my clones before memorizing the jutsu and preforming it. In a flash there before was the First Kazekage. I carefully attached my chakra stings and wiggled my finger like I remembered from my very first dream and the puppet's arm moved to reveal its razor blades.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "This will work," I said to myself.


	11. What now?

**What now?**

Over the weekend and on week days the guys watched as I taught myself new jutsu and chakra control. Everyone had promised to keep this a secret and it was going to stay that way.

Over the weekend I had fessed up about my dreams and now the guys are just as confused as I am. They don't know what to think but they still supported me all the way and I loved them for that.

We were in the only class that we all shared; study hall. We were quietly discussing what to do after school when a bright light flashed. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light was gone we looked in the light's direction and I gasped.

"Jesse?" I whispered and he heard me. He looked in my direction and even with the Akatsuki nearby he smiled and walked up to me; ignoring the other kids.

"So this is where you and the Akatsuki went when you blew up," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Don't remember much huh?" he looked every Akatsuki member in the eye. "You were a puppeteer and they were your puppets," he said.

"Like in my first dream," I whispered.

"You were trying to save Konoha and Suna from an explosion. The only way to do it was to be a willing sacrifice; they all went with you," Jesse said sadly.

"So wait," said Hidan. "We're the real Akatsuki?"

"Every one of you was yes," he replied.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What the hell are you?" hissed Duncan.

"Oh hush," growled Jesse and he did so. "Now we return to our world," said Jesse and began to walk to an open portal.

I thought hard before saying anything. "I can't," everyone looked at me. "This is my home; my time is up there and I was brought here for a reason," I said.

"Kyoya is right. What do I have there now?" asked Zabuza.

"Shikamaru killed me for a reason," said Hidan.

"Wouldn't go if you paid me," said Kakuzu.

"I like this place better than there," said Pein and he grasped Konan's hand.

"So in other words," I started.

"We're staying," everyone finished.

Jesse stared at us for a minute before sighing. "I can see I'm out numbered," Jesse walks up to the portal and before walking in snaps his fingers.

I felt a jolt in my head and blink my eyes. "What happened a second ago?" I couldn't remember.

**Finally finished; tell me what you think. til then later Kyoya, Akatsuki, and **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


End file.
